Comfort
by winged-saetta
Summary: Okayy I am awful at summaries. Hmm...well this is just a one-shot about Wally and Artemis. It's post-Secrets. There is a lot of OOCness, but I still think its pretty decent xD Read and review please! :


((Okay this is my first story for Young Justice! I honestly didn't think that I would want to write about Young Justice...but my friend has got me hooked and I am now obsessed with the Spitfire pairing! It really bothered me that nothing happened between them in the last episode! I mean after everything that happened... I honestly don't even understand why Artemis was so upset over them dating. Whatevs. Read and review please! :D))

* * *

><p>Artemis released a frustrated sigh as she missed yet another target. She was alone, in the training room, trying to relieve some of her frustration. It was about a week after Halloween, and she was still upset about M'gann and Conner's relationship. Why didn't M'gann tell her? She knew that Artemis had liked Conner…why would M'gann do that to her?<p>

Artemis placed her bow and her quiver full of arrows on the floor before approaching a training dummy and attacking it with swift blows to the torso and head.

Wally was walking down one of the many hallways of Mount Justice, bored out of his mind. He heard a series of grunts and what sounded like someone beating something up. Boredom and curiosity took over him, so Wally decided to investigate. He slowly approached the entrance of the training room, and peaked his head inside.

He felt a smile grace his lips when he saw Artemis standing in front of dummy that they all used for hand to hand combat training whenever they were training alone. He noticed that the dummy was broken. There were tears in the surface, and one of the arms was separated from the rest of the body. Wally honestly had no idea why he was smiling like an idiot as he watched her. He was just…happy to see her.

Artemis threw one last punch to the head, which decapitated the dummy, before sensing somebody at the door. She whipped around to see Wally viewing her from the doorway. "What are you looking at Baywatch?"

Wally casually strolled into the room and shrugged. "Nothing. I'm just looking at the girl who obliterated one of our training dummies."

Artemis just shrugged. "So? Conner wrecks these dummies all the time." She cringed when she spoke Conner's name.

Wally noticed her cringe. "Something wrong?"

Artemis contemplated on whether she should inform Wally about M'gann and Conner or if she should just keep it to herself. She chose the latter. "No. Everything's fine." She pushed past Wally and practically sped walked to the exit.

Before she could leave, Wally caught up to her, grabbed her arm, and spun her around so that she was facing him. "You're a terrible liar."

Artemis flinched at Wally's touch and avoided his gaze. She tried to pull away, but Wally's grip on her arm was too strong. "Wally, let me go. I'm fine."

"Obviously you aren't. Stop lying to me and tell me what's wrong." Wally looked at Artemis, genuinely concerned about her.

Artemis shuddered at how close he was to her. She could feel his warm breathe against her cheek whenever he spoke. "Why do you care? I thought you hated me."

Wally ignored that comment. "Stop avoiding the question. Look at me and tell me what's bugging you."

Artemis looked at Wally and was shocked to see the worry in his dazzling green eyes. "Conner and M'gann are dating. Are you happy now?"

Wally's eyes widened with shock and his grip loosened around Artemis's arm. "W-what?"

Artemis took this opportunity to snatch her arm away from Wally's grip. "They're dating. Don't feel bad, they didn't tell anybody. I just found out on Halloween, with the help of Zatanna. That's kinda the reason why we didn't go to the dance. I wasn't in the mood." When all Wally did was look at the floor, Artemis actually felt bad for him. "Listen, I know how you feel. One of your best friends is dating the person that you like and they didn't have the decency to inform you about it. It sucks. Trust me, I know."

Wally looked up at Artemis, now understanding why she was so upset. "Wait…you liked Supey? I thought that you were just absentmindedly flirting with him…I didn't think it meant anything to you."

"Well it did. And I told M'gann and she basically stabbed me in the back! Why wouldn't she tell me they were dating? She claimed that we were such good friends, like we were sisters, and she never bothered to tell me that she and Conner were dating!" Artemis practically shouted all of this, only calming down when Wally rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Artemis…" Wally looked at the girl in front of him. She was so upset, and he desperately wanted to comfort her. Wally didn't even care that he just found out that the girl he thought he liked was dating Conner. All he wanted to do was make her feel better. He decided to let his arms snake around her waist and pull her into a warm embraced.

Artemis almost pulled away, but something compelled her to wrap her arms around his neck. A couple minutes later, Artemis pulled away. "Thanks for the comfort Baywatch, but if you tell anybody about this I will stab you repeatedly with one of my arrows."

Wally nodded. "So…do you wanna maybe do something? To uh…help you get your mind off of Megan and Supey?"

Artemis rolled her eyes and scoffed. "As if I would want to do anything with you. Why are you even asking? We hate each other."

Before Artemis could turn away, Wally's hand cupped her cheek. "Artemis, I don't hate you. And I know you don't hate me." He slowly leaned in so that he could kiss her.

Artemis stood there, shocked at what was going on. When did Wally get like this? He just seemed so different… When his lips brushed against hers, she closed her eyes and waited for him to kiss her fully on the mouth. The kiss was short and sweet. When they broke apart, their faces stayed close together, and Artemis realized she wanted more. This time she kissed him. The second kiss held extreme amounts of passion in it. They both deepened the kiss and would have probably gone further if it wasn't for the sound of somebody clearing their throat near the doorway of the training room.

The two broke apart to see none other than Robin standing in the doorway. "Sorry to interrupt, but Batman has a mission for us."

After Robin left, Wally and Artemis walked towards the exit. Neither of them said a word. When they reached Artemis's room, Wally smirked. "So I guess this means you're over Supey?"

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but it doesn't mean I'm into you."

Before she could close her door to get changed into her costume, Wally stopped it with his foot. "I told you that you were a horrible liar." He kissed her again then sped away to his own room to get changed.

Artemis touched her lips then smiled. Maybe Conner and M'gann going out wasn't such a bad thing. As long as Wally was there to comfort her, she honestly didn't mind.

* * *

><p>((Hope you liked it! Review andor fav it? ^-^))


End file.
